


George and the Dragon

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [53]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Father Figures, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Thomas Adores the Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “Rawr!!!” Sybbie clawed at the air, standing in front of Marigold.





	George and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed fitting to do a St George's Day drabble about George. A perfect excuse to show Thomas looking after the children (and preventing anyone from accidentally getting their eyes poked out.) Enjoy.

“Rawr!!!” Sybbie clawed at the air, standing in front of Marigold. George picked up his wooden sword and waved it.  
“What have we here?” The amused voice of Thomas Barrow greeted them. George turned.  
“I’m Prince George and I’m saving the princess from the dragon!!”  
“Save me, Prince George!” Marigold called. Thomas smiled.  
“Well, Prince George, dragons’ hearts are under their arm, so be sure to aim there.”  
“Thanks, Barrow! I’ll save you, Princess Marigold!!”  
George charged at Sybbie, holding his toy sword out.  
“Aaaahhh!!” Sybbie keeled over, laughing as George saved Marigold.  
“You saved me, Prince George!”  
Thomas grinned.


End file.
